1. The Prior Art
Ground covering elements serving as paving blocks and having a rectangular base surface and planar side surfaces extending transversely to the rectangular base surface are known (DE-OS 2,448,312). During laying of these ground covering elements or when arranging the same in the laying packet, the ground covering elements are arranged with the side surfaces in contact with each other, resulting in a substantially closed surface which has the disadvantage of making the run-off of liquids into the ground, for example, rainwater, difficult. In addition, the non-connected ground covering elements are not suited for a mechanical laying since during the absence of sufficiently large friction forces between adjacent ground covering elements, individual ground covering elements often fall out of the laying packet.